


No Cheating at Laser Tag

by tokyocherry



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Cheater Choi Soobin, Competitive Huening Kai, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, One Shot, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry
Summary: Huening Kai considers himself the best at laser tag.Choi Soobin wants to prove him wrong and he's willing to do anything to make the other boy lose, especially if it involves kissing him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	No Cheating at Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> based from a tumblr prompt i read. 
> 
> enjoy!

Kai was finally turning 17. It was a big number. It was only a year closer to 18. A year closer to so many things that Kai wanted to do, such as staying with his hyungs on award shows after midnight, or even having a drink legally.

He was also very excited for this year’s birthday. Ever since the group had been formed, each birthday every year had progressively gotten better and better. Like last year, the other boys had prepared him a large and delicious breakfast, along with bountiful gifts.

He even heard that his Soobin hyung had stayed up till early morning to finish his gifts, though he would deny it with a red face if you ever brought it up to him.

But now, things we’re different. They had just debuted, they had schedules to follow, things to maintain and they were now known to the public eye. Which is why, the other boys had such a hard time figuring out where to take him.

“Hyungs, I really don’t mind that we just celebrate here at home.” Kai insists, a smile forming on his lips as he watches the other boys surround him.

Taehyun juts out his lips, placing a hand on Kai’s arm. “But Hyuka, we can’t just allow you to have a lame party this year. It’ll mean I failed as a friend and its something I’m incapable of processing ever.”

“He’s right, I won’t be able to sleep well ever knowing I’m letting my little brother down. With all our schedules, hyung is sorry that he hasn’t had time to find a venue yet.” Yeonjun adds on, before hurriedly scrolling through his phone trying to find the perfect place to celebrate Kai’s birthday.

Beomgyu laughs at them before giving Kai a soft slap on the arm, “Yah! Enough with the games. Just tell us where you want to have your party.” He says jokingly.

Kai giggles at him, “I really don’t mind just staying here, Beomgyu hyung. As long as we’re together celebrating, I’m already happy.”

He ignores a “You’re so corny” comment from Beomgyu before hearing another voice in the room speak.

“I think I know where to take you.” Soobin says, smirking at the boys that are giving him a questioning look.

Kai tilts his head in curiousity, “Where, Soobin hyung?”

“Laser tag.” He says with pure confidence. “I remember you mentioning to me once that you had always wanted to go laser tag with all of us. You had even bet that you would be able to defeat us all.” He ends with a small laugh.

Kai silently prays that his hyungs will be too busy wallowing over Soobin’s suggestion and not take notice in his slowly reddening face.

Kai had mentioned that to Soobin but it wasn’t just during their hangouts or backstage at music shows. It was during one of the nights they spend together.

Soobin really didn’t lie when he openly mentioned in their show that Kai would sometimes sneak into their bed and lay there with them.

Soobin didn’t mind. In fact, he found it heartwarming seeing how much the maknae takes comfort in him. Kai had been sleeping over so often that during the nights that he isn’t there, Soobin finds himself unable to sleep properly, his hands automatically reaching for the side of the bed but unable to grab the familiar warm body.

However, during the nights that Kai would stay with him, they would always spend many hours just talking about anything and everything. They would share their fears and console each other. They would also share ideas and things they would never tell other people. One of them about the laser tag.

Kai was so surprised that Soobin had managed to remember that he wanted to go laser tag despite it was just a passing thought from one night a long time ago.

_Do friends normally act like this with their other friends?_

“Hello, earth to Hyuka?” Kai sees a hand swiftly waving back and forth in front of him, effectively stopping him from his train of thoughts.

“Hm? I—I think it’s a great idea. I have been wanting to try the laser tag around this area.” He coughs into his sleeve, hoping that his face has returned back to its original color.

He spares a glance at Soobin but is only met with a smug face and a wide grin. He feels his heart thump harder than before.

That little shit.

* * *

On the way to the laser tag place, Yeonjun’s stomach rumbles and so they decided to stop by a nearby restaurant first and fuel up.

“I swear to god hyung, you’re gonna choke someday with all the food you keep putting in your mouth.” Taehyun comments upon seeing Yeonjun shove fries and a burger down his mouth hastily.

“Yah! Stop judging your hyung and take a look at yourself. Promise me you’ll eat more.” He retorts, sipping from his milkshake.

Beomgyu just laughs at them and joins Taehyun in throwing fry bits at Yeonjun.

“By the way, have you guys heard the new dating rumour?” Beomgyu brings up.

Soobin raises his eyebrows, “Really? Who is it this time?”

Beomgyu shrugs, picking at his food. “I’m not sure yet but I think it’s someone from JYP and SM.”

“Do you guys ever wonder when we will be finally allowed to date? I know the company is strictly against it but they never said anything about just texting.” Yeonjun grins slyly, before popping a fry in his mouth.

“Wow really hyung, you’re texting someone?” Kai’s mouth opens in amazement.

Yeonjun winks at him, “Of course, your big brother can get all the ladies he wants y’know.” He says making Kai turn away in disgust.

“Good thing we have school and practice so I don’t have to deal with all that relationship nonsense.” Taehyun mumbles, as if trying to convince himself.

Beomgyu bites his lip, “I get the appeal though. We all want to be in love and have someone love us back. I just wish this country would be less punishing on small stuff like idols dating.”

“I absolutely agree. Like, why can’t I be with the person I like?” Soobin nods briskly.

Yeonjun raises his eyebrows, “Oh, do our dear Soobinie have someone he likes then?”

“Yeah, I do.” Soobin replies without missing a beat.

Kai’s eyes immediately dart back to Soobin’s face and takes notice on how his face is reddening.

‘ _Does Soobin-hyung really like someone?_ ’ Kai’s face falls. It probably was some female idol they had met before. Maybe from ITZY.

“Really, hyung? Who is it?” Taehyun beams at him excitedly.

Soobin pouts his lips as if in deep thought and replies, “I’ve known them for a long time. They’re the sweetest person I know. They make me feel safe, happy and loved.” He finishes with a smile whilst looking at Kai the whole time.

Kai can feel his heart stop. _‘Did that mean anything? Why was he only looking at me when he said those things?’_ He thinks before shyly breaking eye contact to look at the other members.

He hears the whole table erupts in chaos, with the other boys spouting out female idol’s names that could be the person Soobin was talking about.

Kai just looks at them in confusion. As far as he knows, they hadn’t met any idols from that long ago. ‘ _Ah…It must be a girl from his old high school or something. There was just no way that Soobin hyung would have feelings for me._ ’

Beomgyu howls at him jokingly, “Our hyung is in love~!” He says in a sing-song voice. “Tell us who it is please. Even just her first name.”

Soobin shakes his head, laughing along with them. “I can’t. I just know you little shits are gonna make fun of me for it.”

“Fine but promise you’ll tell us someday alright?” Yeonjun looks at him pointedly.

“I promise. But now, let’s finish up. I can’t wait to beat Kai at laser tag.”

* * *

“Come on guys hurry up! Unless, you’re scared of getting beat by a 17-year-old~” Kai teases, bouncing excitedly as they pass through the doors to the laser tag place.

Yeonjun looks at the younger boy fondly, “Hush baby, do you really think playing laser tag when you’re older than 15 makes you a winner of some sort?”

Kai pouts and swats at his hyung, “Hyung you’re not allowed to be mean to me today, remember? Besides, weren’t you obsessed with D&D when you were about my age?” He grumbles, crossing his arms in exaggeration and scrunches his face at him.

“Yah!” Yeonjun exclaims before putting the younger boy in a chokehold, both of them laughing hard.

The other boys could only shake their head and laugh at the chaos brought on by these two brothers.

They pay for at three rounds of the game at the counter before moving on the place where they give you the equipment to put on.

“Why do you think you could beat us anyways, Hyuka?” Taehyun challenges, putting on the harness.

Kai smirks at him, “Because, I’ve been playing this for a long time Hyunnie~” He giggles before making finger guns and sending _pew pew_ sounds to him.

Soobin wraps his arm around the boy, “Just watch, Kai. I bet I’ll be the last man standing.” He says in a low whisper.

Kai can feel himself tense up. _‘What did Soobin-hyung mean by that?’_ He lets out a laugh nervously before letting his hands come up and rub his hyung’s belly.

“Sure, hyung. Let’s bet on it. The last man standing will buy the other 3 of anything.” Kai suggests, his hand wrapping around Soobin’s tiny waist.

Soobin puffs his cheeks, trying to think it over. “Deal. But no plushies! I can barely sleep in my own bed anymore, with you and your plushies crowding most of the space.”

“But, you really better be ready.” Soobin adds on, his tone changing. Kai blushes at the comment, ignoring the fact that Soobin’s hand had tightened around his shoulder, bringing the two of them closer.

“All players please proceed to the entrance.” A voice from the speaker bellows out.

Soobin gives Kai a little smile before grabbing his hand, “Come on, let’s go. Don’t want you to be late for your defeat.”

Kai rolls his eyes at the cocky boy and grabs Soobin’s hand tighter, “You’re so on.”

Why was Soobin so confident he’s going to win this? Kai can’t come up with an explanation at all. He shakes off any other thoughts and decides to just focus on defeating them at the game.

Round one starts off pretty well, he’s able to defeat all of them within 5 minutes. Beomgyu insists that it was only because it was his birthday that they’re going soft on him on the first round but when he gets shot first at the second round is when he goes quiet.

Taehyun is next and Kai knew that he would be the one to bring up some trouble especially because of how smart he is and how quickly he can adapt to the surroundings. But, he is still no match for a seasoned veteran like Kai himself.

Now Yeonjun was good at everything, even at laser tag. Using his knowledge about what the older boy had told them during lunch, Kai decided to spout out random female idol’s names to get a reaction out of him and get him to slip up.

All it took was a “Yeji-noona?” for Yeonjun to trip on one of the obstacle courses leaving Kai with an easy shot at the boy.

Now, there was only one boy left. Soobin, surprisingly, had been the last one to get shot during the first round. Mainly because he was hiding, trying to find the perfect moment, the perfect time to attack.When Kai finally found him though, he was surprised to see the boy hiding behind one of the barrels, his gun in his carrier. ‘What was he doing in there?’ Kai wonders before shooting him.

The second round is where things got messier. It still ended up being the two of them at the end but this time. Soobin was still hiding, and Kai decided to curiously watch the other boy from afar.

Kai was confused, what was he trying to do? He lowers his guard because Soobin might have a concern or an issue about the game he wants to bring up. He decides to march up to where Soobin was hiding, pretending that he still hasn’t found him yet.

Kai hears shuffling behind him, and finds himself pressed up on one of the corners of the room, his chest rising up and down as he stares up at the other boy.

Soobin looks like he had a different glint in his eyes. It seems much, much darker than usual. Kai can feel one hand on his waist and the other was pressed to the wall beside his face, effectively locking him in.

He looks up at the other boy, blinking innocently. “S-Soobin-hyung, w-what is it?” He takes note of how the other boy is looking down at his lips.

Soobin gives him a smirk before leaning down and pressing his lips to the other boy, hard.

Kai, for the first few seconds, freezes before kissing him back just as hard. He lets go of his gun and wraps his arms around the other boy’s neck, tilting his head so that they could get even closer.

He can smell Soobin’s scent much more strongly now and he can feel almost every inch of him pressed up against his own body, which was a good thing as he felt like his knees was about to give out. His fingers thread through the other, trying to ground himself.

He feels a tongue slip out and swipe his bottom lip, as if asking for permission. Kai opens his mouth and let Soobin explore with his own. The action makes him give out a soft groan before suddenly hearing a soft click.

**_DINK_ **

Kai breaks the kiss as he looks down and sees the life sensor on his chest turn off. He was dead.

Soobin steps back giddily as the game announces him as the winner of the second round. He ignores the boy with his jaw dropped in shock in front of him and does a happy dance.

“I won! I did it!” He exclaims, clutching his chest in laughter. “I knew that I could beat you!”

“What the hell, hyung? Did you really just kiss me so that you can have a chance to shoot me?” Kai glares at the older boy, still flushed and lips missing the other.

Soobin wordlessly presses Kai back to the wall and gives his lips a peck. “Maybe. But also because I’ve been wanting to do that since I met you.” He whispers, pressing small kisses to Kai’s ear.

He lets out a whine in response and intertwines their hands together. “Really? Do you mean it? Because…I feel the exact same way.” He shyly confesses.

Soobin beams at the boy before spinning him around giddily. Kai bursts out in laughter and half-heartedly demands the other to put him down.

Soobin presses their foreheads together, their smiles from ear to ear. “Stay with hyung forever, okay?”

Kai could only nod before he finds himself pressing his lips to his hyung. But this time, he wasn’t gonna let any game interrupt them.

“So… when do you think the third round is gonna start?” Taehyun asks the two other boys as they look up in shock at the CCTV footage you can view from the waiting room.

He shakes his head as he watches the two boys make out on the screen.

“Not for a while I’m afraid so.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! consider this my xmas gift to everyone. 
> 
> leave a kudos and/or a comment if you want. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> -J


End file.
